


The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, M/M, Pining, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Angel decides to try making Alastor some Lousiana cuisine.Day 1 of RadioDust Week: Cooking
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of RadioDust Week, I choose cooking. Love my boys, really excited for the next week ❤  
> Un-betad but i did go through it twice, and im too tired to do it again lol

"...Cajun seasoning, sweet paprika , Tabasco, and lard." Angel examines the items on the kitchen island, giddy that he managed to find all ingredients in so little time.

Clapping his hands together proudly, "Time to start cookin'!" Kneeling down, he opens up the cupboard underneath the island to reveal the hundreds of saucepans, skillets, pots, etc. Angel wasn't sure what kind of voodoo magic Alastor did to the kitchen, but he's impressed. Grabbing a couple of pots, he places them on the stove. He knew he was going to need more than one for the shrimp stock and roux. 

Turning back to the island, he begins chopping up the large jalapenos. He doesn't notice the tiny redhead beside him watching.

"Whatcha doing?" Niffty speaks up, resting her chin on her hands.

Angel yelps, almost chopping off his fingers in the process. Whipping his head down to glare her, he uses his other set of arms to create space between her and himself.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that! Can't ya see I'm chopping!" He gives her one final ugly glare before turning back to the jalapenos and bell peppers.

"Whatcha doing?" She repeats, only returning back to the spot he had pushed her from. 

"None of your business. Don't ya have rooms to clean or something?" He slides the sliced peppers into a bowl, only growing more uncomfortable with her presence.

"I heard someone messing around in my kitchen so I had to come make sure it was in good graces. I'd be angry if anything were to happen to it." Niffty smiles sweetly at him, a dark promise behind her words. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Angel shudders, side eyeing her.

Niffty climbs on top of the island, eye scanning the items on top. "Oh! I see! You're making shrimp etouffee!"

"Wha-? How'd ya know?" Angel gawks at her.

"I make Alastor etouffee all the time! It's one of the classics!" She picks up the bag of shrimp, squinting her eye with distaste. "These shrimp are too small."

Angel yanks the bag out of her tiny hands, huffing. "Give that back! And so what, this is just practice!"

"Let me help then!" Niffty reaches for the bag but he raises it above his head.

"No way! I can do this myself! I know how to cook. I can make a bomb ass lasagna." He replies proudly, one hand on her head to stop her from jumping on him. 

"Lasagna isn't etouffee. You have to keep the heat at the exact temperature and make sure you're ingredients are the exact measurements or it'll overpower each other."

Angel sighs,"Look I don't need ya help. I know what I'm doing." He places her on the kitchen floor.

Niffty crosses her arms and gives him a exasperated expression. "Fine. But Al doesn't like it too watery. Also that much bell peppers and onions is gonna over power the shrimp." With that, she leaves with her head held high.

Angel feels his cheeks burn hot, he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. He just hoped Alastor wouldn't see right through him just like Niffty did.

"Perfection!" Angel's eyes sparkle when he sees the delicious dish before him.

The bowl was filled with brown rice, shrimp(a little too small but he's sure it'll be fine), and the red stew surrounding the rice. It was hard to smell and he didn't want to dip his fingers in to actually get a whiff of it but he thinks it looks gorgeous. 

Grabbing a tray, he places the bowl on top and grabs a few silverware. He then places a plate of buttered biscuits as well, he read that it went well with etouffee. Grabbing a empty cup and a pitcher full of water, he eyes the completed tray with pride. 

At first he thought Niffty was right, maybe he should have asked for help. But now, he can say she was wrong.

Grabbing the full tray, he heads up to Alastor's room. Slight nervousness began to built up in his stomach. How would Alastor react to this? Worst case scenario, Alastor could always just laugh and shove his face right into the stew. Best case scenario, he'll inhale it like no tomorrow. Maybe even ask him to assist him in cooking. He's seen the deer cook, his large coat off his slim body, with his hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, a few strands of hair hanging out. Angel's face flushes even pinker.

He stops right in front of Al's door, eyeing it. He hesitates but swallows his nervousness and knocks in one go. 

Alastor opens the door a few seconds later, grinning ear to ear. "Ah, Angel! What can I do for you?" He looks down at the tray, grin widening with interest. "Oh! Etouffee! If I had known dinner was ready, I would have eaten it downstairs! Niffy isn't going to like that I missed dinner, but I was almost positive it was only 2." Alastor steps aside for him to enter. 

Angel goes in, eyeing the strange room. One side was built like the inside of a log cabin, complete with a fire place and cozy arm chair while the other side, was a never ending forest filled with pitch black bayou.

Placing the tray on the table near the slow moving river, "Actually it's barely 3, so you're good. And Niffty didn't make this..."

"Oh?" He hears how intrigued Al sounds which only worsens the heat blooming across his cheeks every passing second.

Come on, Angel. Stop acting like a flustered little school girl.

"I made it. I just wanted to practice and you're my first test subject." He spits out quickly, crossing his arms. "So give me ya honest opinion."

Alastor only snickers, sitting down and tying a napkin around his neck. "Don't mind if I do! Niffty makes it often so my apologizes."

"None taken." Angel mutters as Al gets a spoonful of soup, taking a deep breath. 

"Mm. Smells very spicy."

Then he puts the entire spoonful of the red stew in his mouth.

....

....

....

Angel watches the remaining color on Alastor's face leave him, eyes wide with shock. Dread grows in him, fidgeting as he watches Alastor take out the spoon from his mouth and swallow what was in his mouth with a twitch.

Alastor wipes his mouth with the napkin, turning to Angel with a wide smile. "This is most awful etouffee I've ever tasted in my entire existence."

Angel shoulders deflate, "Oh-"

Alastor continues, "And I've tasted plenty of awful dishes, trust me. It's like a massacre to my taste buds. It's too jumbled up together, I can't even tell anything apart."

Angel grimaces, "Ok-"

"I thought you knew how to cook with how much you boast-"

"Ok!" Angel snaps, covering his face."No need to dig into me, god. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get carried away. I'm gonna leave now." He whispers, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

He whips around, heading to the door. Just as he's about to turn to handle, Alastor is beside him. 

"Now, now! Don't act like that! I'm only being honest! Honesty is the one thing that helps people improve themselves. I could have just lied and told you your stew deserved to be in a 5-star restaurant! Trust me, I was almost tempted to!" Alastor laughs, turning the doorknob and walking outside with him.

Angel stares at him, unimpressed."I think Charlie is rubbing off on you."

Alastor ignores his statement, walking down the hall and pulling Angel along. "Now, let me show how to properly make shrimp etouffee and make it taste like heaven itself!" 

Angel lets himself be pulled by the deer, blinking dumbfoundly. "Uh, what?"

"I'm going to teach you how to make etouffee, you idiot."

"Hey! I know how to cook! I just-...etouffee wasn't lasagna. A lot more complicated..." Angel mutters, embarrassed to think Niffty was right all along.

"Of course it's not! It's a stew made with flour, not pasta!"

Angel chuckles softly, "Yeah..." 

They make it to the kitchen, Alastor instantly cleaning up the mess and replacing the used ingredients with brand new ones with the snap of his fingers.

He takes off his coat, hanging it near the door and rolls up his sleeves. He ties a apron around his thin waist, tying his hair back into a ponytail then turning to Angel with a large, expectant smile. "Alright, lets get started!"

Angel stares at him, a small smile spreading across his face. He feels his pink dots glow a little brighter.

"Everything alright?" Alastor raises a eyebrow, grabbing a sharp knife. 

"Yep!" Angel replies, tying a apron around himself and joining Alastor at the island. Who knew fucking up a dish would lead to this.

Angel was not complaining.


End file.
